Ten Ten Gets Kidnapped!
by bunhuncas
Summary: this story i'm sorry to say has been abandoned. it was a dream so i wrote down while i could but now i forgot it and my dream kinda never left from there. sorry. if anybody wants it take it.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: I don't own Naruto _(sobs) _and I never will _(more sobs)_**

Everybody in this story is now 18-19 years old 

**This is my first fanfic so be nice and don't send to many flames**

"Hello"- speaking

_Hello_- thoughts

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It was a beautiful summer night as Ten Ten flopped down onto her bed after a day of training.

_Damn Lee didn't have to try so hard! _Thought Ten Ten as she rested her aches and sores. She thought about her day of training. Stupid Gai sensei paired her of with Lee instead of her usually sparring partner Neji, and now she was the one paying for it!

There was a bit of rustling in the bush beside her window and suddenly everything was underwater! She couldn't breath and began to feel darkness seep into her eyes when there was about three hands on her arms. She couldn't even summon the strength to fight them and all went black.

The next day…

_I wonder where Ten Ten and Gai are, they usually aren't late? _Thought the Hyuuga genius as he waited by their usual meeting spot. He spotted Gai in the distance thinking of all the things he could do to him.

"Neji, Lee Ten Ten was kidnapped last night and we are on a mission to find her."

Lee stood there with his mouth open in shock, Ten Ten, the one and only Ten Ten kidnapped, it seemed impossible.

Neji lust stood there looking calm as if this happened every day but inside his emotions were raging a battle. _Ten Ten, my Ten Ten, kidnapped! Wait did I just say my Ten Ten? This will require much thought. _But he felt inside that he already knew. He had always felt a little weird around Ten Ten but nothing compared to this anger he felt at the people who kidnapped her. He didn't even feel this angry after Lee 'accidentally' beat her up, and he was oh so mad at him for that, of course he made sure Lee had a very painful night after that. Then it hit him. Hard. The night he was beating up Lee they had taken Ten Ten. He started mentally beating himself up. Then he thought, _it's Lee's fault. He probably beat her up so bad that she couldn't fight back. I will so kill him for this. _

"Stop wasting time lets go." Said Neji as calmly as he could.

The other two just stared and followed. Neither of them wanted mess with an overly pissed Neji. Especially Lee after he was 'punished' last night. He couldn't help but be mad after Sakura insulted him and he had decided to take it out on Ten Ten. Bad idea, after last night, VERYYYYYY bad idea.

Orochimaru's Base

_Where am I? _Thought a very tired and sore Ten Ten. _This is not my room and not my bed. _She stared around at the room before her, it was pink and plush.

_Definitely not my room. _She looked down and almost screamed. She wasn't in her clothes; she was in an overly revealing nightgown. Her cheeks grew redder and she realized that her feet and hands were chained to the bed.

"So your finally awake."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Yes I made it a cliffhanger. I want one review before the next chapter. So I'll wait. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: I don't own Naruto _(sobs) _and I never will _(more sobs)_**

Everybody in this story is now 18-19 years old

**This is my first fanfic so be nice and don't send to many flames**

"Hello"- speaking

_Hello_- thoughts

**Warning This Chapter Contains Lime!**

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Orochimaru"

"Present and speaking"

"What am I doing here?" Spat Ten Ten as she looked for possible ways to escape. Looking around the room she found nothing but the door and it had a chakra lock on it. (A lock that only responds to one person's chakra)

" I'm using you as bait so I figured I would have a little fun with you while waiting." He replied starting to slip his hand up her nightgown. She felt this and desperately tried to beat the crap out of him while chained.

"Who are you trying to get to? Sasuke won't come, we hardly even know each other!" She screamed as his hand started to squeeze her breast.

"I'm not after Sasuke this time dear. This time I'm a little Genius who happens to posses the Byakugan," he said with a smirk as he removed his hands.

Suddenly Ten Ten's eyes shot open with realization. He was after Neji, and she was the bait! He wouldn't come, she knew it. Didn't she? Of course Gai-sensei and Lee would come but then that meant that Neji would soon be here with them.

"No", she gasped. She would not let her friends get hurt, she would run, as soon as she found a way out.

" No use in running little girl, you'll never escape!" Orochimaru crackled then walked out of the room, leaving Ten Ten deep in her plans to escape.

Later that Day Some where near the base but not seeing it…

_Where is she? _Thought Neji as he sped through the forest. He could sense her nearby but couldn't find her even with his Byakugan.

" Orochimaru" he spat, knowing that the only person who knew how to block his Byakugan would have to be the one who had kidnapped Ten Ten. But why?

He heard a scream and sped up.

Orochimaru's base…

The scream that Neji heard was Ten Ten. It was her 5th escape attempt that day and she got outside long enough to scream her head of before Orochimaru pulled her back inside.

" Get off of me" Yelled a now half naked Ten Ten Orochimaru was using a Paralyzing Jutsu on her and was now sucking on one of her breasts while gently massaging the other in his hand. Ten Ten was desperately tryng to move and kill the fugitive but the Jutsu was too strong.

"Get your filthy hands off her."

Ten Ten struggled to see Neji seething with anger at the entrance to the base. She tried to tell him to run but the words wouldn't come out. Realizing that the Paralyzing Jutsu was now complete she couldn't move. Seeing this made Neji even angrier.

(Lee and Gai went in different directions to look)

Neji took one step towards Ten Ten and Orochimaru. Orochimaru was actually looking scared and backing against the wall keeping Ten Ten in front of him as a shield.

"I said GET OFF HER NOW" yelled Neji and the whole place shook with his anger.

"And what if I don't" Orochimaru said coolly gaining confidence. He had planned for it to take Neji a few more days to find him.

"I'll kill you" Neji said calmly collecting himself.

" Are you sure you want to do that, I do have her life in my hands." Orochimaru said pressing a kunai into her cheek and licking the blood that came from the cut.

Ten Ten had never seen Neji this mad. It scared her. _He was mad that Orochimaru was touching me? I bet that it's only because I'm his teammate. _What Ten Ten really wished was that he got mad because he loved her. She obviously didn't know that he loved her.

"Then let the fight begin"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Another cliffhanger, boy I love 'em. I need to know if this story is good or bad so please review! I don't like writing long chapters but I'll try hard to make them longer. I'll probably get the next chapter up soon. For now I'm thinking.


	3. The Fight and Lee's Plan!

**Authors note: I don't own Naruto _(sobs) _and I never will _(more sobs)_**

Everybody in this story is now 18-19 years old

**This is my first fanfic so be nice and don't send to many flames**

"**Hello"- speaking**

**_Hello_- thoughts **

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Orochimaru tried to use his cursed seal maneuver on Neji but Neji quickly used his ultimate defense.

"You won't touch me," Neji said with a smirk. He could see a very annoyed Orochimaru in front of him. Suddenly he realized just where Orochimaru was heading. Right to Ten Ten! Before he could get there Orochimaru was behind her with a kunai to her throat.

" Stay back or the women gets it." Orochimaru said with newfound courage. Unluckily for him the paralyzing Jutsu was wearing off of Ten Ten.

"Get your filthy hands off me!" Ten Ten yelled as she tossed him over her head. Neji smirked at her toughness but then blushed as he realized her state of dress.

" Put this on and get ready to run" he said throwing her his sweatshirt. She looked down and she turned a shade of red that would make Hinata proud. She quickly put the sweatshirt on and tried to stand up.

" My legs won't move!" she practically screamed.

" Calm down and I will carry you."

But before Neji could get to Ten Ten, again, Orochimaru grabbed her and she practically screamed, again, at where he was grabbing her.

" Let me go you basterd" she yelled, trying to flip him one again but failing miserably.

In less than a second a seething Neji was behind Orochimaru performing his famous 64-strikes move.

"4 strikes, 8 strikes, 16 strikes, 32 strikes, 64 strikes!" he practically yelled. As anybody could tell, he was pissed.

" I'll let you live because Sasuke would kill me for killing you but the least I can do is cause you as much pain as I possibly can."

Ten Ten didn't know whether to be happy that Neji was mad, or scared. Either way she secretly felt glad that he had found her instead of Lee.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Somewhere else…

"Kabuto Neji is at Orochimaru-sama's base and Orochimaru-sama is badly hurt. You need to go and heal him right away."

" Thank you for the information, Lee-san." Kabuto said as he disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Neji was carrying Ten Ten back to Konoha bridal style being as her legs wouldn't move. Or so he said. They crashed into somebody and Neji carefully landed so Ten Ten wouldn't get hurt.

"Lee?" Ten Ten said, still not trusting him after he beat her up.

" Ten Ten! My youthful flower I'm glad your okay!" Lee said enthusiastically. Neji growled at Lee saying MY youthful flower. _She's MINE, not yours you idiot. _He decided to let it pass being as Lee always did this. That unfortunately was a very, VERY, bad move on his part.

"Lee take her back to Konoha your faster, than me." Neji said trying to hold back disappointment from his voice. He wanted to be Ten Ten's hero, but he put aside those thoughts. _I need to get her back fast, in case she's injured. _Which she was he could see. Somehow she had badly sprained her ankle.

"Alright." Lee smirked while they weren't looking. _My plan is going well so far._

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Bwah ha ha, what is Lee's plan. Thank you for giving me the confidence to write a fight scene. I know it sucks, I'm not a very good writer but that's life. Thank you for the reviews and no I don't hate any of you, I'm just really good at cliffhangers, and really bad at satisfying endings so forgive me. This was short, too short.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: I don't own Naruto _(sobs) _and I never will _(more sobs)_**

Everybody in this story is now 18-19 years old

**This is my first fanfic so be nice and don't send to many flames**

"**Hello"- speaking**

**_Hello_- thoughts **

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Lee was carrying TenTen supposedly back to Konoha when he made a sharp turn.

" Lee where are you taking me?" TenTen asked, not sure if she should knock him out and call for Neji or just trust him.

"TenTen no reason to fear, the Village full of youthfulness is just ahead.

"okay" she whispered, for some reason something didn't feel right.

Elsewhere...

Neji was trailing behind on Lee's trail when Kabuto jumped out at him.

"what do you want Kabuto?" Neji asked, not trying to hid his annoyance.

"I just wanted to tell you that your precious TenTen is in grave danger" Kabuto Said with a smirk.

"She is with Lee, she's safe." neji replied, feeling uneasy.

"you poor soul, didn't you know that Lee is on our side?" Kabuto said as Neji threw a kunai at him. it hit him with a poof.

"Damn a clone" he said as he sped to the direction TenTen was in.

* * *

Ha Ha! i forgot that this was my story so i didn't update. this is a filler. school is hard. wait a while for another chappy! 


End file.
